


Bramble House SAVE Point, Armistice Day, 202x

by pnictogen_system



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system
Summary: I am Ambassador Frisk...this much I know, and little else.One of the few things that I do know with certainty is that, wherever *exactly* I am, my friends Chara and Asriel are here with me as well.We reconnoiter at the place where we have established a definite "base", as it were, in this strange and hurtful Surface world of 202x, a basement room that we refer to as the "Bramble House SAVE Point".
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Kudos: 1





	Bramble House SAVE Point, Armistice Day, 202x

**Author's Note:**

> Chara, Asriel, and Frisk of the Pnictogen System start attempting to piece together their curious new situation: living the life of a human denizen of the Surface world in 202x.
> 
> Content warning: brief mention of death and murder.

(9:45 pm, 11 November 202x. An unfinished basement room in a single-family home, somewhere in Seattle. CHARA is pacing round, picking up empty beverage containers and glaring into them.)

FRISK (placidly lounging in a chair): You've looked into those empty cans three times already. They're still empty.

CHARA: It's called "stimming", Frisk. You know, that thing that some of still have to do to keep our brains from eating themselves. (They pick up a can again and shake it. A few drops of liquid slosh about inside, not more.)

How'd you learn to be able to _sit still_?

FRISK (expressionless): Practice, of course. 

ASRIEL (pawing at CHARA's hand): If you're nervous, Chara, you don't need to rattle around the room. Come here. (ASRIEL tugs CHARA gently towards her seat on the couch, and without much coaxing CHARA tumbles awkwardly onto the couch and sprawls in ASRIEL's lap.) Oof! Chara, I almost got your elbow in my snoot that time...

CHARA: Aw, sorry, Azzy... (CHARA goes on talking as they arrange themselves comfortably against ASRIEL's bulk, pillowing their head in ASRIEL's lap as she strokes the human's hair gently with one paw.) So. Just...how are we gonna do...this? This whatever it is we're doing right now. (CHARA gestures vaguely towards a browser window on a monitor, open to a certain "Archive of our Own" page.) This feels like going through a dead person's stuff, it's kinda creepy. 

ASRIEL: Weren't you around when it was being written? Some of it is about _us_ , after all.

CHARA: I suppose I was, but...well, everything feels **different** now, you know. _I_ feel different, and I remember those earlier years but it's like...reading it in a book or something. 

FRISK: Quite possibly, Chara, we _are_ going through the effects of someone who died. This "Kara Dreamer", or whatever else they were calling themselves, may still exist in some sense...but only, I suspect, in traces. Whoever they were, they effectively died to bring **us** here. (FRISK treats CHARA to the slightest of smiles.) I would have thought the prospect of doing a post-mortem would please you, Chara, you profess to love spooky things. 

CHARA: Weeeelllll... (CHARA huddles up a bit closer to ASRIEL, rubbing their head against their best friend's soft warm belly.) I guess there's enough of me in this stuff of Kara's that I feel a bit embarrassed on their behalf. I mean...this stuff is gonna be just amateurish and _awkward_. I mean, mom and Sans boning for the first time? Really? And all of it's probably gonna be dead _wrong_...at least, it's gonna seem like wishful thinking. Kara sure wanted to give us all our happy ending, didn't they.

ASRIEL: There was no way for them to know. All they knew was we mattered to them, and they wanted to learn as much about us as they could. I don't think they could have counted on...well...the likes of _us_. (ASRIEL sighs unhappily, her shoulders slumping.) We aren't from a _happy_ timeline, are we? That much, I feel tolerably certain of.

CHARA (hiding their face against ASRIEL's belly, muffling their voice): I feel like it's gonna be real bad. Like..."Toriel tried to ritually murder me" bad. Or worse.

FRISK: Well...I think there's only one way to find out. We need to review Kara's older work. It's our only good source of clues for now. This work might not really be about us _exactly_ but it's about versions of us. Maybe it'll at least remind us of things we've forgotten.

ASRIEL: I agree with the Ambassador. 

FRISK (raising their head with a sharp look towards ASRIEL): Ambassador to _what_ exactly? Do we even know?

ASRIEL: Ambassador to **me** , if you like. (ASRIEL squares herself upright in her seat, disturbing CHARA's repose) I might not be "Princess" of anything substantial, but I have _two_ subjects at least—I think we can agree to that?

CHARA (grumbling): I'll be good.

FRISK: I am your humble servant, Princess. (FRISK inclines their head slightly towards ASRIEL.) Well, I believe we have more or less achieved what we set out to do here on "Archive of our Own" for Armistice Day?

ASRIEL: Oh, yes, I'm satisfied. 

CHARA: Cool. Now can we get some chocolate ice cream or something?


End file.
